


Mistake Like This

by loyalwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, I don't even ship it, Lydia isn't easily offended, Scott makes a mistake, Why Did I Write This?, this might hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalwolf/pseuds/loyalwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post 3b. Slightly A/U.] Scott and Lydia are both hurting and he does something he shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake Like This

A month has passed and their hearts were still heavy, everything was still duller for the losses they had suffered that night. Allison died protecting her friends, a warrior's death at the hand of the Oni on the order of the Nogitsune. Stiles had died a twisted sort of hero's death at his own hand. It was something they hadn't learned until the very end--separating them didn't end Stiles' connection to the Void. They were tied, an invisible, _physical_ tether that couldn't be broken. Not in time to save his friends. He couldn't risk them, not for his sake, and he couldn't ask any of them for it, either. So, he did it himself. For them. To protect what was left of the pack. 

Scott was little more than a shell of who he had always been. The ever-hopeful, optimistic puppy full of light had changed, twisted into something darker, more full of sadness that would never truly go away. Time doesn't heal all wounds, and he knows deep down this changed everything in ways even time can't heal. He's gone back to being invisbile at school. He doesn't talk to anyone outside of the pack or his mom. For the first few weeks, he couldn't even talk to the Sheriff. He's getting better with it now, but it's still hard.

Lydia is no longer the Queen Bee of the school, surrounded by a flock of people to keep her sane. She's isolated herself from everyone except the pack. Mostly Scott. Because he's the only one that _really_ understands what she lost that night. She spends a lot of time at the McCall's house, especially when Melissa's at work. Neither of them can really stand to be alone these days. 

She texts him before she walks inside, she doesn't want him to think some stranger is entering his house. Or worse--someone who wants him dead. Because that seems to be the theme in Beacon Hills. People want Scott and his friends dead. Who were they to be so hated? Kids who hadn't even graduated high school yet. And here they were. She moves through the house, up the stairs and down the hall to his room. She hesitates, takes a deep breath and then knocks lightly before she pokes her head in the already half-open door. "Hey." she says softly before she actually enters the room. 

Scott is sitting at his desk, staring blankly at the Chemistry homework they had been assigned for the night. The words are bleeding together and none of it is making sense anymore. The strawberry-blonde walking through his door was a welcome distraction. He glances up and smiles a little as she enters, "Hey." he returns the greeting and spins in the desk chair. 

"You have your concentration face on. What are you doing?" She asks, eyebrow perked in his direction as she crosses the room to sit down at the foot of his bed. 

"Chemistry," He says with a sigh, getting out of the chair and moving to sit next to her. "It's the worst." 

"I can help you study." 

"I think I need the break right now." He says honestly, nodding a bit. "But I'd be stupid not to take up the smartest girl in school's offer for a study session, so we'll definitely revist that later." He smirks a little and kicks off his shoes, leaning back to lay against the pillows at the top of the bed, hands laced behind his head. "So, what are you doing here anyway?" 

She turns a little so she can face him and cocks her head a little, "Are you saying I need a reason to come see my best friend?" And they both feel the same stab of pain at the phrase, but at this point it's true.

"Nah," he shrugs it off because he can't focus on the pain or he'll unravel and he's done so well not to completely lose it these last few weeks, he doesn't want to risk it now. "just making sure." 

Lydia gives him a knowing, sympathetic smile. She knows he's just trying to keep it together. Whether for her benefit or his own is debatable. "We could watch a movie." She makes the suggestion because she knows he needs a distraction, and honestly she could use one herself. And movies are safe, for the most part. They can be careful in their choice and it will be fine. 

"Yeah, sure." He nods a little and sits up again. "My DVD player's broken, so...we'll have to go downstairs." 

"That's fine." She smiles gently. "The couch is more comfortable anyway. Seriously, Scott, how old is this mattress?" She teases as she stands up and makes her way out of the room. 

He just snickers and shakes his head, grabbing a handful of DVDs from his shelf before following her downstairs. He makes popcorn and grabs drinks for both of them before setting up the moive, dropping down onto the couch next to her. "Operation: Don't Think can now commence." 

She rolls her eyes at his comment, he's such a dork sometimes it's actually kind of painful. 

****

At some point during the movie, Lydia had moved to lean against Scott's side. There was nothing less than platonic about it. She just needed the contact and she thought he probably did too. She's not sure when she checked out of the movie, but her thoughts are wandering now and she can't help thinking of movie nights with Allison and how she would force the huntres to watch cheesy romance movies like The Notebook against her will. Allison would rant and complain, but it was all in jest. She didn't care what they watched because it meant she got to spend time with her best friend. Her friendship with Lydia was important to Allison in ways most people couldn't understand. It was the first real friendship she had and got to _keep_. Because for once, she wasn't leaving town six months later. And Allison had told her as much once.

> _"Do you know why you're so important to me, Lyds?" Allison asked, her head cocked slightly to the side, a light smile on her lips._
> 
> _Lydia's response was spoken in a tone that said it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because I'm your best friend. **Obviously** , Allison." _
> 
> _The brunette laughed lightly. " **Obviously** , but do you know **why**?" _
> 
> _She shook her head, giving the other girl a curious look. "No. Why?" She decided to humor her, because she was pressing the issue for some reason, and Lydia would give Allison the satisfaction of explaining herself._
> 
> _"You **are** my best friend," Allison said, reaching over and taking Lydia's hand in hers, linking their fingers together. "But it's not just because we're in the same grade or have the same circle of friends. Or even because we're alike in all the best ways and different in all the right ones." She looks up and smiles brightly. "You're important to me because you've always been there for me when I needed you. Because even though I tried to shut you out, and keep you at a distance, you didn't let me. You pushed your way in and you refused to be tossed aside." Despite herself, there are tears shining in her eyes, happy ones, but tears all the same and she lets out a soft huff of a laugh. "You're important to me because for the first time in my life, I didn't lose all my friends because we moved for the hundreth time since I was six. I got to **keep you** , and that means the world to me." _
> 
> _"Allison!" Lydia exclaims through happy tears of her own as she throws a pillow at her. "You're going to make my mascara run!"_

Scott hears the small, sharp intake of breath from the strawberry-blonde tucked into his side and he looks down, confused because she's crying and they're definitely watching a comedy. "Lyds? What's wrong?" He can smell the sadness rolling off of her in waves.

She sits up abruptly and pushes away from him, brushing her hands under both eyes. "I'm sorry. I just-" She shakes her head and runs a hand through her hair. 

"I know." His voice is soft and he shifts on the couch to sit closer to her, sliding an arm around her shoulders. "I miss them too." 

Lydia lets out a sob at those words and hides her face against his chest. It's not a foreign position for her to be in with Scott any more. He's comforted her as many times as s he's done the same for him. They're all each other has at this point. Scott just holds her in a tight hug until she pulls away, tilting her head to look at him. 

And for a second, things don't seem so bad. Because they have each other and that's a _good_ thing. 

For a moment, they're frozen. And then Scott leans down and his lips nearly brush Lydia's, except she's pulling away and untangling herself from him in an instant, "Scott. What are you doing?" 

Suddenly, he's a deer in headlights as his brain catches up with his actions and there's a sharp look of guilt spilling across his face. "I... I don't know." He says slowly, a frown etching into his features. "I- I'm sorry. Lydia, I'm sorry, I--"

She shakes her head and holds up a hand to stop him. "It's okay. Really, Scott, it's fine, but--" She twists her fingers together as she stands up from the couch. "I should go. It's getting late and...you know how my dad is." She doesn't give him the chance to say anything else becuase the whole thing is just too weird and she knows he feels it, too. 

In a way, he's glad she left. Because Scott isn't sure what just happened, but he knows that it wasn't what _should have_ been happening, regardless. 

****

Neither of them spoke to the other for a week after the mishap at Scott's house and they both refused to be alone together for awhile, too. No one else picked up on anything being wrong because...well, there wasn't anything wrong. After enough time and distance had passed, they discussed it once. They agreed it was a misguided attempt of comfort, a mistake, and not something either of them should regret. 

They never told anyone else about it and they never spoke of it again.


End file.
